New gear in fate?
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Leo and the others are heading to Rome to defeat Gaia in the war. when a mysterious girl who is said to be chosen by the fates to be claimed by all the the gods. would she bring hope in the fight against gaia or bring disaster? will leo's feeling change or stay?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i do not own Percy Jackson. i do own Kimiko and Bella.**

Leo and, the others were flying on the Argo II on the way the way to Rome to beat Gaia. But he felt alone well because he was alone. Annabeth and Percy were in the mess hall talking about plans for when they get back. Why make plans? Why couldn't they just relax when they get back? Leo wanted nothing more but to relax when he gets back and maybe build things. Though he can understand why they would make plans or Annabeth making them, a demigods life was never relaxing, being the daughter of wisdom and strategies guess it was in her nature to make plans. Leo had thought Percy had a look that almost said. "I don't want to make plans, I want to hang out" but he agreed with her. That Leo didn't understand, Jason was with Piper in her cabin having 'quality time' together which didn't include him. Frank was somewhere on the ship probably sleeping poor guy was so tired from the quest. Nico was on the mast thinking like he usually did. Hazel was in her room also sleeping trying to recover from her sea sickness that happened while they were sailing on water during the quest. Hedge was in his room watching some sort of movie on his TiVo. The only friend Leo had at the moment was Festus who used to be a metal bronze dragon he loved but now his head is used for the masthead of the Argo II. Leo had always been the odd man out but sometimes he wanted a friend to hang out with or talk to. Suddenly Festus made a clink clang creak sound that snapped leo out of his thoughts which he was glad for.

"what was that buddy? You scanned something near by?" Leo asked, Festus made another creek clang noise again. "huh? A bronze metal in the sky? That doesn't sound right. You sure buddy?" Festus blew out fire as if he was sighing and saying "of course I'm right" then made a creak noise. "its in viewing distance?" Festus made a clang nose as if to say yes. "alright let's get a closer look at it"

Leo pulls the nintdo Wii remote up a little to make the ship go faster and toward the metal bronze in the sky. Annabeth and Percy come out.

"hey why was there a sudden change in speed?" she asked

"Festus said he scanned something in the sky that's in viewing distance" Leo replied.

"probably a monster" Percy sighed

"no, he said it was metal bronze. Unless you know of a monster that is partly metal and bronze then I don't think its a monster" he says

"what? Leo do you have binoculars?" Annabeth asked, Leo pulls one out of his tool belt and hands it to Annabeth. She looks through the lens. "that's a metal bronze dragon" Leo's mouth drops in shock.

"r-really?" he asked trying to control his excitement, she nods.

"yeah, there's a girl riding on it too" she says

"okay we're getting closer now" leo says excited, makes the Argo II go even faster making it tilt a little.

"hey! Whats going on?" Jason asked confused

"Leo's going to get a closer look at a girl" Percy says.

"really?" Piper sighs

"on a metal bronze dragon"annabeth added.

"like Festus?" Jason asked

Leo nods excitedly and they get close enough to talk to the girl.

"hello!" Leo says cheerfully.

The dragon opens it mouth about to attack them but the girl stops it.

"easy Bella. I don't think they're going to hurt us" she says sounding like an angel making leo blush, speechless until piper elbows him in the side gently.

"I...I'm Leo, captain of the Argo II. Where you heading to?" Leo asked shyly which was unusual for him.

"Kimiko, nice to meet you. This is Bella" the girl said petting the bronze dragon, then everyone starts asking questions at the same time.

"are you a demigod like us?" Percy and Annabeth asked together

"did you make Bella by yourself? Whats her control disk like? Does she like to eat metal with hot sauce on it?" Leo asked, he had so many questions to ask but he forced himself to calm down.

Piper looked at her if she knew Kimiko or that she was really pretty.. or was that Leo thinking that. Nico had the same look as Piper, Frank and Hazel just looked shocked, speechless and surprised.

"Rome. i had a feeling i need to go there, yes and no. yes I did make Bella myself took a month to build her probably would have taken a few weeks at most if I was better at making things like this. Bella's control disk is excellent! There's never any problems or malfunctions. Though I think it's time for an upgrade so she can talk. I just got to find the right material to make a voice box. And no she just likes to eat silver" Kimiko answers

"wow cool!" Leo grins

"what do you mean yes and no?" Annabeth asked

"the fates had chosen me to be created by all gods even the minor ones. For what purpose I do not know myself they never sent me a message or a reason why" she replied

they all looked shocked, surprised, confused and speechless at the news of their new camper.

**I hope you liked this so far. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: so here is the second chapter of this fic. it's around the time after Leo has met calypso, and Percy and Annabeth are back from the pit of darkness.**

Kimiko and Leo land in a big field where there's no people around as Rome is still a long ways to go.

"well come on aboard. So we can get to know you better" Leo smiles

"thank you" she smiles getting on.

They walk over to the mess hall and sit down as plates starts filling up with food.

"so let me get this straight. The fates have chosen you to be daughter of all the gods for some reason?" Annabeth asked.

"geez Annabeth, let her relax first before asking questions" Jason says.

"no its alright. I would expect as much from the daughter of Athena. But yes that's rights thought I'm not sure what the reason is yet. All I knew was I used to live at the lotus casino as a kid with no clue who my parents were or no friends. I aged but the people around me didn't, then when I was about thirteen a blonde man with sapphire eyes told me I had to go with him, then I was at Olympus in front of all the gods. Zeus told me that the fates had chosen me when I was born to be the child of all of them but had to wait till I was thirteen to be claimed. I lived at the casino with Alecto watching me since I was little. Then after I went to Olympus I traveled with Artemis's hunters to learn to hunt, track then I was sent to Hephaestus's home under the mountain where I was taught to build automatons, after that my hands began to build things and soon I made Bella. I finished building her on my fifteen birthday, traveled with her and now I'm here" she explains

"that sounds like a long journey" Jason says

"were you attacked by monsters?" Percy asked

"oh yeah. Almost all the time because im the only child claimed by all the gods so it attracts a lot of attention. Buts that why I was sent to travel with the hunters not only to learn to fight, hunt or track but they were also my protection request by Artemis...sometimes she checks on us from time to time. Then again I was sent to spend time with Hephaestus, after I built Bella we protected each other" she says

"you must have met Thalia then. How is she?" Annabeth asked asked

"Thalia? She's alright been stressed though cause of the gods being split in their roman and Greek sides. The hunters are starting to worry so she has to keep them in line, Thalia said she wished I was there to help her" Kimiko says

"you talked to her recently?" Annabeth asked asked

"why would she want your help?" Percy asked

"yeah a week ago. She sent me an iris message, because all the hunters even her listen to me cause I'm claimed by all the gods and Artemis, I'm not even a hunter" she says

"it's probably because they sense how powerful you are. It was the same way for me when I was at the roman camp" Jason says

"I am but only figured out how to tap into some of my godly powers" she says

"which ones have you tapped into? Maybe we can help" Annabeth says

"hmm lets see...i managed to tap into the power I got from Hephaestus which just kinda automatically clicks for me when I'm with machines. I had already tapped into the powers I got from Athena when I was ten. I'm still getting used to the powers I got from Apollo. Sometimes I get random prophecies or dreams but sometimes I have to pray for his help which he kind of does all the time, he really favors me a lot. I recently tapped into the power I got from Poseidon when I just took a swim in the ocean but I need to still get the hang of it" she said,

"I can help somehow" Percy says

"thanks. Lets see I tried tapping into using the powers I got from hades but that went out of control" she says

"what happened?" Nico asked who was silent in the shadows until now.

"I tried summoning skeleton warriors and I ended up making a giant fissure in the ground" she replied

"me and Nico can help. You'll already have the underground senses, precious metal detector. I'll just help you get use to using it" hazel says

"I just use my blade to call on the skeletons but ill try to help"Nico mumbles.

"thanks I usually tap into my side of ares when im in battle but that's it" she says

"charm speak is easy. Just picture what you want them to do" Piper smiles

"I know. Aphrodite told me that I can go beyond that" Kimiko says

"beyond that?" she asked

"yeah. Using charm speak to a stronger extent" Kimiko replied

"how does that work?" Annabeth asked

"she told me it was easy though I never tried it before. Same rules implies but you switch it around. Instead of what you want it's what they want" she explained

"try give it a shot" Piper encouraged.

Leo's pov:

Kimiko nodded and looks at Leo. He gulps causes he kinda knew whats coming and knew what he wanted but for some reason he was shy and didn't want to do what he really wanted to do. He would confuse Kimiko and they just met and he really liked her but he wanted to be friends with her first and hopefully move up from there.

"Leo you should give me a hug" she smiles

he stood up and walked without thinking then hugs her. Taking in the scent that smelled like fresh roses and strawberries, a camp fire like the one at camp half blood and cinnamon. Leo bit his lip trying really hard to control the urge to just kiss her right there but he didn't let go, getting strange looks from the group and a giggle from piper.

"I know what you really wanted. I'm just saving you from embarrassment" she whispers with a small smile.

His brain would have short circuited right there as his entire face up to his ears were a bright shade of red. Remembering how he felt when calypso kissed him before he left. He missed her and now he doesn't know how he feels. He was love-sick from missing calypso and now here's this really amazing girl right in front of him. Jason snapped him out of his thoughts which he was glad for cause he didn't know if he would go crazy with the thoughts the way they are now.

"Leo you feeling alright man?" he asked

he quickly let go, walked over to his seat looking for something in his tool belt for his hands to build.

"y-yeah" he replied

"he'll be alright ill tell you later Jason" Piper giggled, Jason nodded.

Most of the day they talked until night, then they returned to their cabins, leo goes up to the quarter-deck and looked at the screen. Everything seemed normal but he was alert and had his guard up since Kimiko said she gets attacked by monsters almost everyday. So who knows when they might get attacked. Leo kept thinking how embarrassing that was when he hugged Kimiko. He didn't mind it but everyone was staring at him. What did she mean she knew what he really wanted? Was she messing with his head cause there was no way in Hades that Kimiko could read his mind. The thought of how nice she smelled. Leo really liked her. She looked really gorgeous, was really smart and has a good personality. He would have to be careful with this one who knew when she might do charm speak on him. But there was one thing they had in common they were good with machines. But what about calypso? He liked her too but could he really find her again. She had said no man can't find Ogygia twice, his idea might not work so its worth a try with Kimiko.

"okay Valdez, no hesitating on this one. You got to step up your game and no giving up" he told himself.

Leo turned around as he heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw Kimiko with a serious express.

"i had a prophecy dream" she says

**I hope you liked this chapter of this fic~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here is the third chapter of this fic. there is an interesting surprised that I didn't plan on happening but it happened anyway. so I hope you enjoy it!**

Leo stares at her for a moment when something caught the corner of his eye on the screen. He looked at the screen, saw monsters from all sides of the ship being detected.

"crap not good" Leo says pushing the button for Festus's Alarm, as it goes off.

"something feel's off about the air..." Kimiko says.

"what are you talking about?" Leo asked

"the air...it feels colder. Like ice" she replied, as the air was filled with a giggle that sent shivers down their spine.

"Leo Valdez, I see you return from the land of no return" the voice giggles as, the girl appears.

"Khion..."Leo says tensing up at the mention of Calypso's island.

"who and what is she talking about?" Kimiko asked

"the one and only ice princess, daughter of Aeolus. We had an encounter with her family a while back, the next encounter we had she sent me flying to Ogygia" Leo says

"Calypso's island? It's not hard to leave..but it kinda is at the same time. In order for the boat to take you away to come is you not wanting to leave her or the island" she says softly

"you been on her island?" he asked

"yeah I've been stuck there on my journey. Me and Calypso are good friends, I'll find a way to visit her somehow" Kimiko says

"oh...okay" Leo says feeling uncomfortable that the two girls he likes are good friends.

"so what happened with you?" she asked

"at first I wanted to leave so I could go back to the others, we didn't get along until later. She helped me build something" Leo says softly.

"that's when you didn't want to leave?" she asked, he nods.

"I made a promise on the Styx..." he says softly.

"what did you promise?" she asked

"that I would come back for her..."he says.

"I'll help you go back to her" she smiles

Leo looks her shocked as he starts to feel conflicted like he doesn't know what to do or feel. He really likes Calypso but he's starting to like Kimiko. What would he do if he had to choose between them. Could he ever make that choice? Suddenly a blast of ice hit their feet making him snap of his thoughts he shouldn't be allowed to think of.

"hello! I'm still here, I don't like being ignored" Khion says annoyed

"oh so sorry princess. I forgot you were there" Kimiko smirks, Leo looks at her. "fire can burn ice. We can do this Leo"

Leo nods as both their hands surround in flames. Leo could feel the heat coming from Kimiko's flames they felt like his but different they felt like pure, stronger and controlled. The flames also looked blue they were like his except his wasnt pure or controlled and it wasnt blue. Khion chuckles.

"oh look a cute flaming couple right in front me" she laughs, Leo tries not to blush at that as his body would light on fire but also bring back those thoughts he had before.

"hey princess, I don't think it's very smart to mess with a girl who was chosen by the fates, claimed by every known god" Kimiko says

"oh but that's exactly why I'm here. I want to see what happens if I mess with the fates daughter" she smiled.

-Kimiko's pov-

Leo and Kimiko both looked shocked. The fates daughter? That can't be can it? Sure she never knew her real parents and she lived her whole life a mystery in the Lotus casino until Apollo came to get her, then she found out she was chosen by the Fates to be claimed by all of the gods. But her being the fates daughter? Was that really possible? What exactly are the fates planning to do with her. Chosen or being their daughter. Kimiko really wanted to know some answers ever since she started her journey but she could never find them no matter where she looked. Khion laughed at the confusion in her face as Leo looked shocked and confused. Suddenly the others came forward on the ship. Jason and Piper tensing up at seeing Khion.

"what is she doing here?" Jason asked

"she wants to mess with Kimiko" Leo manages to say.

"why?" Piper asked

"she's the fates daughter" Khion smiles

The others stared at her shocked which made her start to feel uncomfortable and really wanting some answers soon from anyone.

"is that true?" Percy asked.

"I...I dont know.." she stammered.


End file.
